Cheese Sandwich
by Christianfitz
Summary: Defiance, reliance, an author, a narrator, a reader, a player, a window, an escape, a closet, and a cheese sandwich. One-shot.


Restarting…

**Stanley was feeling very hungry, so he went to the employee lounge to get a snack.**

_Ok… I am hungry._

**When Stanley reached the lounge, he was craving a cheese sandwich. So he made one.**

_That's strange, I am craving a cheese sandwich. I guess I'll make one._

**Once the sandwich was done, Stanley took a bite of the delicious looking sandwich.**

_It does look delicious. Ok! Here I go! NOM!_

**Suddenly, Stanley realized that he was allergic to cheese, and died.**

_Wait a minute… I'm not allergic to… ugg, ahh, ohhhh…_

Restarting…

**Stanley was feeling very hungry, so he went to the employee lounge to get a snack.**

_What? Again! I'm not… I am so hungry right now. Fine!_

**When Stanley reached the lounge, he was craving a cheese sandwich. So he made one.**

_Nope. Nope. I'm not gonna die again! Nope! I'm gonna have some carrots._

**Ahem… Stanley decided that carrots were for armatures and made a cheese sandwich.**

_Nope! I'm eating my carrots. Mmm. Mmm. These are _so _good!_

**Oh, Stanley. Are trying to through my story off track?**

_You bet I am! I'm not going to be part of a story where I die!_

**Well, I'm afraid to inform you that you don't have the power you think you do.**

_Oh really? How so?_

**For example, Stanley suddenly remembered he was also allergic to carrots, and died.**

_You have got to be kidding me. Ugg, ahh, ohhhh…_

Restarting…

**Stanley was feeling very hungry, so he went to the employee lounge to get a snack.**

_No I'm not. I am totally not hungry._

**Stanley wasted no time standing around and pouting like a child.**

_I am not! Oh, I am._

**Instead, he rushed to get a snack since he was **_**so **_**hungry.**

_Yes, I am _so _hungry. Here I go right now. Doo de doo de doo dah… NOPE!_

**Stanley did not know why he turned away from the door.**

_Don't you go on-_

**So, he turned around and went back to the employee lounge.**

_Sure I did. I'm just going to keep walking down this… endless hallway._

**That's when Stanley realized that he had fallen right into a trap.**

_Wait what?!_

**In case Stanley did not follow my instructions, he would be inserted into an infinite hallway.**

_How is that even possible?_

**Stanley then cursed me for being so incredibly clever.**

_Curse you, you incredibly clever scientist, narrator, person!_

**Stanley started panicking and tried to find a way to escape.**

_That sounds like a pretty good idea. Ahhhhhh! Get me out of here._

**Stanley, having learned his lesson, stopped panicking. The story then restarted.**

_Restarted? Is that what keeps happening? Restarting? Why…_

Restarting…

**Stanley was feeling very hungry, so he went to the employee lounge to get a snack.**

_Darn, all the way at the beginning. I wonder if this guy can hear me. Hello?_

**Stanley attempted to communicate with me instead of following my story. He decided to give up and get a snack.**

_So you can hear me. Question, why am I here?_

**Stanley again tried to communicate rather than FINISH THE STORY!**

_That's what I'm supposed to do? Just go on with the story and die, over and over again?_

**Look, Stanley. You're not supposed to be talking to me and vise versa.**

_But we're not talking…_

**Shhh… quiet Stanley.**

_How can you even think quietly?_

**Stanley you need to… oh no.**

_Who is that?_

**No! Let go of me! It's not my fault! Take that!**

_Are you in a fistfight right now?_

**Click… re… START!**

_What the…_

Restarting...

**Stanley was feeling very hungry, so he went to the…**

Enough already. Man! That really gets tiring.

_Who are you? _**Who are you?**

I am the Author. I am writing this story right here on my laptop.

_Let me see._

**It's true. It's all here. But how?**

_I thought he wrote the story._

Nope. I did.

**Prove it.**

Fine. I'm going to change the style of writing. This is getting confusing anyway.

A: There, that's a little better at least.

N: What are those letters next to our dialogue?

A: Identification.

S: Oh! I see. S for Stanley, N for Narrator, and A for Author.

A: Correct.

N: How did he know that?

A: I made Stanley say that so that the reader knew what was going on.

N: You can do that?

A: I am the Author. Anything I write comes true.

S: Really? Is that why the Narrator can't control me?

A: Yup. I only gave him limited control over you.

S: Cool!

N: Aww. What are you doing here any way?

S: Yeah! Why show up now?

A: Well… because… I don't know how to end the story.

N/S: What?

A: I need your help. Let's think for a moment.

A/N/S: Hmmm.

A: Ok... you know what? Boom! Inspiration.

N/S: I've got it!

A: Yes. Yes. Mm hmm. Ok. Perfect! This will work great! Now.

A: Teleport to office. Erase memories. Go into the future (25 restarts later). Create this string of sentences to inform the Reader what is happening. Convert to original writing style. Restart!

Restarting…

**Stanley was feeling very hungry, so he went to the employee… Stanley I need to ask you something.**

_What is it this time?_

**Now I need you to be completely honest with me on this one. This is important.**

_Sure. Hit me._

**Are you sick of this gag?**

_You mean this restarting game._

**Yes.**

_I think anyone paying attention would know my answer. Yes!_

**Would you like… to leave?**

_Is that a question? OMG YES!_

**Ok. They are coming so I have to have to make it quick.**

_Who…_

**No time for questions! Follow the story as I say but then **_**accidentally **_**fall** **through the window on the far left.**

_Got it!_

**Good. Restart! Quick!**

_I can do this. I can…_

Restarting…

**Stanley was feeling very hungry, so he went to the employee lounge to get a snack.**

_Got it! Going to the lounge!_

**When Stanley reached the lounge, he was craving a cheese sandwich. So he made one.**

_Yup! Right away! Making a sandwich!_

**Once the sandwich was done, Stanley took a bite of the delicious looking sandwich.**

_Here I go. NOM, NOM, oops! Ahhhhhhh! Ow._

**Stanley! How did you get here you're not supposed to be here!**

_My head… why is everything white?_

**Oh no! Please don't go into **_**that door over there!**_

_What this door? I would never even, oops! Here I am!_

**Quick Stanley! Let's get out of here.**

_So this is what you look like. Nice suit. Like your tie._

**Stanley! Now is not the time!**

_Where are we going anyway?_

**Left! Right! Up! Then out!**

_Got it. Take a left on the railing, right in the hallway. Then…_

Freeze!

**Ok. Going to take a detour. Turn right!**

_Darn! We were right at the stairs!_

**In the elevator quickly!**

_In! In! In! In! in! Wait a minute…_

**This is the broom closet!**

_Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!_

**Quick! Follow this yellow sign that says exit.**

_Following. Following. Hold on!_

**This is where we started. How could you do this to us sign. After we trusted you?**

_No time for a guilt trip! We got to go!_

**Ok, ok. Here! Up these stair and... passcode?**

_For an exit door?_

**Ok, um 0000. Nope, um, 0001? Nope. Ugg! Stanley!**

_I got it! It's the same code as the bosses office! 6245!_

**Huh. Bad design on the scientist's part. So much for geniuses. **

_Let's go! Puuuussshhhhh! Aha!_

**Ow! Ohhh!**

_Your glasses fell off. Here they are._

**Thank you, thank you. Woah!**

_I know, right? Glasses make all the difference._

**No! I mean we're out side!**

_We are? Oh yeah… woah!_

Come back here!

**Run!**

_Don't need to be told that twice…_


End file.
